


Juste avant l'aube

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Wakfu
Genre: Angst, Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loneliness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: "C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'elle se demandait parfois si ce ne serait pas plus simple..."
Kudos: 3





	Juste avant l'aube

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Wakfu_ appartient à Ankama. Je ne possède rien dessus.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 18 septembre 2017.

Il était encore très tôt lorsque la princesse Amalia décida de sortir de son lit, ne réussissant plus à trouver le sommeil. L'aube n'était pas encore arrivée, et le royaume entier était plongé dans un étrange silence, qui ne marquait pas de gêner la jeune femme, après toutes les aventures qu'elle avait pu vivre, et l'agitation constante dont elle était d'habitude entourée... Elle sortit de sa chambre et se faufila doucement dans les couloirs du palais, puis dans les rues de la ville en direction des grandes portes. Personne pour la retenir – elle connaissait les passages qui permettaient d'éviter d'être remarquée – et rapidement, elle fut sortie.

La princesse soupira un grand coup et marcha en direction d'une falaise qui surplombait l'horizon et d'où l'on pouvait admirer presque tout le royaume. De nuit, on ne distinguait pas grand-chose à cet amas de branches, de feuilles et d'arbres, mais Amalia avait l'habitude de ce spectacle nocturne : il y a fort longtemps, c'était là son ancien refuge, à chaque fois qu'elle se disputait avec son frère. Evangelyne ne manquait alors pas de venir la rejoindre pour lui faire entendre raison et la ramener au palais. Il y a bien longtemps, oui.

Ces jours-ci, la jeune Crâ avait de bien plus importantes préoccupations que les caprices de la princesse Sadida, entre ses deux enfants et son époux Tristepin...

Trop occupée, oui. Tout comme Yugo ou Ruel, et son frère avec son épouse, et son père, et toute personne qu'Amalia considérait comme lui étant proche... En vérité, la demoiselle se sentait incroyablement seule dans son propre royaume.

L'aube se levait doucement sur le royaume, et les plantes qui le composaient commençaient à montrer leur vie et leur beauté, indifférentes à la souffrance de leur princesse.

C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'elle se demandait parfois si ce ne serait pas plus simple...

Regardant le bord de la falaise qui s'ouvrait sur un vide béant, Amalia ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il se passerait si elle décidait de... de se laisser tomber de la falaise. Qui le remarquerait ? En combien de temps ? Et surtout... Qui s'en soucierait ? Après tout, comme le lui faisait sans cesse remarquer son frère, elle n'était qu'une honte pour toutes les princesses du Monde des Douze, et pour tout le peuple Sadida... Sa belle-soeur faisait un travail bien plus efficace pour aider et protéger le royaume, non ? Amalia, elle, n'était rien qu'une petite égoïste irrespectueuse et irresponsable... et tellement seule...

Sauter. Se laisser tomber. Ne plus avoir à se soucier de ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer, de la solitude dévorante, du vide insupportable qui lui opprimait la gorge... Sauter, sauter, sauter. Fermer les yeux et tout oublier. Tout. Son amour pour Yugo, ses difficultés avec son frère et plus encore sa belle-soeur, son père qui allait de moins en moins bien même s'il le niait, sa meilleure amie qui n'était pas là... Ne plus souffrir, ne plus décevoir personne, ne plus rien ressentir.

Sauter, sauter sauter. Se laisser tomber. Une seconde, et tout fini.

Mais, sans plus de bruit qu'à l'aller, alors que l'aube finissait, Amalia retournait dans le royaume sans se faire remarquer, et s'installait dans sa chambre en attendant que le royaume se réveille. Attendre un peu que l'on vienne la chercher. Puis, prendre son plus grand sourire pour rejoindre sa famille dans la grande salle, afin de prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Sans que personne ne sache jamais rien de son escapade nocturne.


End file.
